Virtual Quest: Wimp or Warrior
by The Winter Wizard
Summary: As a penalty for cheating too much, Brian Baxter - an Oblivion gamer - is summoned to Tamriel where he has to carry out the Main Quest and save the world if he wants to return home. Will he be a wimp or warrior? The choice is destiny.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elder Scrolls: Oblivion!

**Author's Note:** Upon looking through various fanfic communities in Oblivion, I was surprised to see that there were none like this. Maybe there are and I apologise if so but I don't think there were. Anyhow, this is set at the beginning of Oblivion and maybe the Shivering Isles but I doubt the latter. For now, it's just in Oblivion.

It's about an Oblivion gamer who gets sucked into the world and has to save it as a penalty for cheating so much. He has to follow the Main Quest most of the time but that doesn't give him a few loopholes here and there. Also, he might join one of the Guilds but that is still an option. For now, he just has to do his penance for cheating. So without further ado, I present you my new plot-bunny while awaiting Elder Scrolls: Skyrim!

**Chapter 1:** Into Oblivion

I was playing the video game Elder Scrolls: Oblivion for probably the hundredth time already. If it hadn't been for cheats and mods, I would have probably given up on the game ages ago due to glitches and cartoonish graphics.

Now don't get me wrong, it's a great game and I love it! Still, after playing it for several months (perhaps even a year) there's only so much you can do. Also, I've been prone to cheating after joining every guild there is and finishing the Main Quest a few times. I dabbled in the Shivering Isles but that wasn't up my alley so to speak.

I'm able to play this much because I have a night job and insomnia. This means that I don't sleep very much and I'm kind of stuck in a rut now with my daily schedule. I try to nap every now and then, and get outside as much as possible but I'm always lured back to the enchanting game world of Oblivion.

Now that I've heard about Skyrim it's gonna be all the more awesome. The dragons look epic and I really can't wait. Anyhow, my adventure started something like this. I was sitting in my video game den punching away furiously on the keyboard controls in front of my newly refurbished PC.

I had gotten it all revamped in advance for Skyrim, realising it would probably take a higher graphics card and all that. Moving on, it was roughly ten in the morning and I had just eaten breakfast about an hour ago so I was all primed up for playing another game in the Thieves Guild. And that's where all my trouble began.

It was strange, because as I think back on it I realise that the lights in the hallway to my video game den were flickering on and off suspiciously. I shrugged it off though still being a little sleepy-eyed even after my ritual mug of coffee. I went on to my computer and switched it on. Nothing happened.

Yawning, I tried again.

And again.

And again.

_Still_ nothing.

Just as I was about to check up the wires and see if there was an issue with the power the screen flickered. Those little black and white lines flashed across it and I was really starting to get worried, dreading the thought of losing all my gaming progress.

It was my worst nightmare since I had left the CD of Oblivion inside and only god knew what would happen to it, crash most likely. But to my relief, the flashing lights stopped and the screen turned back. Seconds later, a round wooden door looking something like a Hobbit hole materialized on the screen and I gapped in astonishment.

Was this some kind of screen saver virus I clicked on accidentally while browsing the web? No it couldn't be. I only ever went online using this computer to download updates, mods, and patches for Oblivion and my other games. I used my laptop I saved up for months to surf the Internet.

A nagging feeling poked in the back of my head as the door swung open to the inside revealing a small man.

He looked like a guy from Oblivion or some other game, Harry Potter maybe or Lord of the Rings. He was dressed in a simple white robe like Gandalf after coming back from the dead and wore a dark silver belt wrapped around his waist.

He wore thick dragon-hide boots, sported a snowy, flowing beard, thick eyebrows, and an impressive moustache and had twinkling grey eyes like Dumledore. What really disturbed me though was the superb realism of the graphics as it looked like a cross between a real actor and computer graphics.

It was frightening real-looking but seemed like an NPC at the same time if that made any sense. He smiled at me and spread his arms as if in a gesture of welcome. He shocked me further by bowing his head and I could only stare at him in disbelief before slumping down on my computer chair.

_What in blue blazes is going on here?_ I wondered.

"Greetings, Outworlder," The old man said in an ancient, regal-sounding voice.

_More Gandalf than Dumledore,_ I mused.

"Yeah, what is it?" I heard myself saying.

Truth be told, I didn't dare believe any of this was real but what was the harm of going with the flow right?

"The time has come for you to fulfil your penalty," The old man announced.

"WHAT?" I yelped.

Instantly thoughts of cheats and mods flooded through me along with all the times I had been tempted to download games off torrent instead of buying them.

Was this some kind of secret agent thing to track down nefarious gamers?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I managed thickly.

"Of course you do," The old man replied calmly his eyes twinkling madly.

_Okay, definitely Dumledore,_ I corrected freaking out slightly.

"Nonetheless your punishment still stands," The old man said imperiously. "As a result of your insistent cheating you have been summoned by higher powers to the realm of Tamriel to close shut the Jaws of Oblivion. It is your destiny."

_Screw, destiny! _I panicked. _I gotta get out of here. Let me just destroy this thing already. Better a computer less than getting banished to zombie land. If that could possibly happen..._

"I'm afraid that won't work," The old man said as if reading my mind. "And yes I can by the way."

"Will you _stop_ that?" I snapped, suppressing the chills from racing down my spine.

_Calm down, man! _I said, struggling to sooth my frazzled nerve. _This is all just some bad dream. You're gonna wake up soon and have a good laugh over it. No worries_

But the truth was, I was very worried.

Something told me in my gut that this was real and no hallucination either.

"Now, you can either come willingly or by force," The old man said politely.

"Oh, gee what choices!" I grumbled sarcastically. "Why am I arguing with an old man ten times smaller than me?"

"By force then," The man grinned.

Damn those twinkling eyes! 

"Make that a hundred times!" I retorted, not believing he'd be able to keep up his end of the bargain.

But keep it he did and with such a speed that it shocked and alarmed me. In a matter of minutes, he was chanting some words in a strange language and a whirlwind of glowing smoke and lightning was swirling out of the palms of his hands. I wanted to run the hell out of here but my legs felt like iron as if I was glued to the ground, immobilized.

I could only watch in fear and despair as the whirlwind of smoke and lightning grew larger and larger, spinning faster and faster. All too soon, it was flooding out of the computer screen in a whirlwind of flashing light all around me.

Pain lanced down my back as I was surrounded by a whirlwind of the stuff. A burning sensation coupled with a lurching in my stomach and I was propelled forward at a dizzying speed towards the computer screen...

...And my fate.

The last thing I saw before passing out from sheer exhaustion and pain was the two mahogany wooden doors closing shut behind me. The old man flicked his fingers, making the whirlwind vanish. He winked at me smugly and in a split second he was gone. Then I lost consciousness and was swallowed up in a world of darkness.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** So there you have it! The first chapter is finished and the next one is underway. This is really just a plot-bunny until Skyrim so I'm not too sure where to go. Also, I'm not too good with the names and stuff so do forgive me if I muck up some details. To my knowledge, the old man is an OC invented by me for the sole purpose of sending the main guy (whose name is Brian Baxter by the way) to Tamriel. He might meet up again but most likely not. Anyhow, that about sums it up so all I have left to say is leave a review on your thoughts about this, so that I can make this story better yet!


End file.
